


The Unimaginable Workings of Two Becoming One.

by Hel be praised (Silvertounge)



Series: Days in the lives of Jim and Spock [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertounge/pseuds/Hel%20be%20praised
Summary: An internal look at a meeting of minds during Pon Farr.





	The Unimaginable Workings of Two Becoming One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> If anyone is interested, check out my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thesunwillneverrisehere. I post alot of stories and commissions there as well.

Everything was heat and fire. Spreading from Spock’s hand to thrum through Jim’s body painfully. He could hear the rush of the unforgiving desert wind, taste the grit of red sand crunching between his clenched teeth.

Heat, pain, want, violence, red, raw, ache.

The steady beat of his heart intertwined slowly with Spock’s, rising higher and higher until it broke. 

There was a point, Jim remembered hazily, when he stood in the sands of a desert somewhere on earth; his bare toes digging themselves into the scorching sand. The smooth grit of rock, pulverized to fine powder by thousands of years of movement, had burned the soft soles of his wiggling feet. They'd blistered horribly and he remembered his brother carrying him around until they healed.

The inside of his flesh felt like that sand. Cooled only by the frantic thrust of Spock’s hips colliding with his.

Jim was unmade, one with Spock, sharing the fire and the pain and the agonizing far off promise of an eventual death.

Dying for someone was easy, living was the real challenge. Living through the fire, the pain, the stuttering rhythm of their heart beating in tandem; this here, now, was a true test of devotion.

Humans had always had a longing to crawl into another person's skin, to be truly one being with another. Jim thrived in the agony of this wish coming to fruition. There were not two, only one.

One being burning from within.

One being tasting blood.

One heart stuttering in and out of life.

One wave of torturous pleasure.

_Parted and never parted; never and always touching and touched._

A thread of conscious, small but curious sprung forth from the red haze. The calming blue of one planet's many bodies of water striking against the never ending red landscape of another’s endless deserts.

Blue and red cemented together, grasping desperately at each other as tiny threads of thought and life cauterize together.

Blue eyes met black, both in mind and in body they were something less than two, but ever more than one.

Brother, Friend, lover, mate: T'hy'la.

Once more the world exploded, pleasure a raging blaze against their minds.

 


End file.
